Adventures In the Labyrinth
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots reliving around Thea Williams, Jareth and Sarah's daughter, and her adventures in the Labyrinth meaning fun, mischief and antics


**A/N**

 **Hehe I coukdn't resist writing Labyrinth stuff, since I was watching Labyrinth a lot over the Christmas break.**

 **This is going to be a series of one shots revolving around Jareth and Sarah's young daughter Thea, and her adventures in the Labyrinth, and having fun.**

 **In this first one, Thea finds her way into the Labyrinth and exploring after her mom tells her many stories about the Labyrinth.**

* * *

"Wow, the Labyrinth sounds like the best pkane ever, you know?" a young voice said, belonging to a young blonde haired girl that was in Purpke pyjamas, making her mother chuckle.

"Yes it is Thea, and the princess agrees too, along with her mother who became queen of the Labyrinth." Sarah said.

It was pretty late evening in the human world, and in her house, Sarah was putting her daughter to bed, bh telling her daughter stories about the Labyrinth, where Thea's father ruled, as the Goblin King, but Thea looked more like him with her blond hair and different coloured eyes.

A long time after that fateful night of going through the Labyrinth to save her brotjer Tobu, Jareth had let her come there whenever she pkeased but their relationship had became deeper and had gotten married, then a few months after that, Thea was born.

Sarah knew that her and Jareth's daughter needed an normal life growing up, before telling her and letting her come to the world of her birth, which Jareth agreed with, plus he had adopted two dragon males that would be like Thea's brothers, so had went to the human world, telling Thea stories about the Labyrinth, knowing sooner or later, Thea would find her way there.

"Mommy, you alright?" Thea asked, cuddling her stuffed goblin, which Jareth had given her the day she was born.

"Sorry sweetie, I was distracted but it's sleep time, remember?" Sarah said kissing her head.

After leaving her daughter's room, she saw a certain owl there, turning into Jareth making her smile, hoping things were alright in the Labyrinth, seeing him nod.

"Yes, Pkus Deadly and Dudley are asleep, but what about Thea?" Jareth replied.

"She's good, she just fell asleep, but excited about kindergarten." Sarah told him.

Jareth grinned, since Sarah had explained how things worked in this world, but wanted Thea to know where she came from was a more enchanting pkane than here, seeing Sarah sigh, knowing that sooner or later, Thea would find her way into the Labyrinth.

"Alright, she can but don't let harm come to her." Sarah said.

* * *

The next day, Thea was playing dress up, dressing like the princess in her mother's stories, hoping when she started school, that she coukd tell other kids those stories but saw a crystal orb, unaware that her father had left it there, knowing it was to do with the Labyrinth, making her curious seeing the Labyrinth appear in her mom's mirror making her excited, going through.

Sarah walked in a few moments later, guessing that Jareth had led Thea to the Labyrinth, knowing she was gonna have fun there hoping no harm would come to her, like Jareth had promised.

Thea was impressed, being in the Labyrinth, as it was like her mom's stories, exploring unaware that Jareth was keeping an eye on her, seeing Thd Fire Gang being their usual selves making him sigh, seeing Thea curious.

"Leave her be, unless you wish to incur my wrath." Jareth told them.

She then saw two dragon boys her age, and one was dressed in a top hat with black and purple rims and a cloak, but the other one was wearing a blazer and trousers making Thea curious about them.

"Hi, I'm Deadly, and that's my twin brother, Dudley." the one in the top hat said.

"I'm Thea Williams, but where're your parents?" Thea asked them."I came through my Mommy's

"Our dad lives in the castle, beyond the Goblin City." Deadly told her.

Thea was impressed, but was wondering what was going on, but was curious about this world, making Dudley get it because Jareth told them that humans came here all the time, either to run the Labyrinth or to explore wondering why Thea was here.

"I came through Mommy's special mirror, that her goblin friends come to her through." Thea told them.

Dudley realised now that this girl's mother was the one, that their father was in love with, deciding to hang out with her.

Later that afternoon, before dinner, Thea had returned but hugged her mom, explaining where she'd been, making Sarah grin at that, stunned she'd met her cousins Deadly and Dudley, hoping Deadly didn't teach her any of his tricks.


End file.
